


[PODFIC] all of my faults are normal

by stardustpods (the_problem_with_stardust)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Camping, Don't copy to another site, Geology, Lab Partners, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Puns & Word Play, Read by the Author, There's A Tag For That, more specifically field camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/stardustpods
Summary: Podfic ofall of my faults are normalby the_problem_with_stardust.Author's Summary:There are pink lines marked across the map. According to the key, the formation is the ‘Hipster Granite.’Derek sighs. “I don’t think that’s what Dr. Finstock meant when he said to name the formations.”“But the granite was magma before it was cool.” Stiles carefully pencils in the trend and plunge of the fold hinge beneath them. “And besides. You called it ‘Pink Granite.’ That’s a zero out of ten for originality.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	[PODFIC] all of my faults are normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all of my faults are normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539064) by [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust). 



> This is my first ever podfic! I decided to start off with something that I wrote a few years ago (i figured there was less pressure that way lol)

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 14:03 
  * **Size:** 17.7 MB
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Right click + save link as to download [here](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/4/items/allofmyfaultsarenormal/allofmyfaultsarenormal.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Cover artist:** stardustpods (featuring an obligatory field pic from my phone)
  * **Work skin:** Azdaema's [AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)



**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can come see Sterek and/or some cool looking rocks on my [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)
> 
> (also if u wanna rec me some podfics, please please please let me know in the comments)


End file.
